


The Only Way

by NalgeneWhore



Series: Elorcan One Shots [47]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, elide yields
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore
Summary: im also on tumblr @nalgenewhore! (i post there more regularly)
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Series: Elorcan One Shots [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636468
Kudos: 14





	The Only Way

_It is the only way_ , she heard the cunning voice in her mind as she cut through the Valg soldiers, slaughtering them where they stood, the cuts she made with her daggers were skilled and precise, ensuring them a slow but inevitable death. 

She had not felt Anneith, the Lady of All Things wise and equal to Death himself, die like the others had. Her protector had curled deeper within her, assuring the Lady of Perranth that she would guide her through every life. One glance at her lover in the clearing had shown her that he too had not felt his god die, Hellas and Anneith would not be felled by the powers that fell the others. 

The dark queen stood before her but didn’t realize that the screams of the battlefield had changed when Elide stepped onto the muddy land, her witch leathers splattered with blood of all colours, the reeking black of the Valg, the brilliant blue of the witch clans and the ordinary red of ordinary men. The deaths she dealt were not like anything of this world, not like anything her queen had inflicted nor the hordes of soldiers surrounding her.

These ones were savage and brutal, not one trace of the sweet faced girl she had been playing for the past decade in her eyes, only a cold and cunning light shining there.

She didn’t need to look around her as she slaughtered through the wave of soldiers that attacked her, keeping her eyes on him, saw the understanding of what she was asking of him with the tilt of her chin, the slope of her nose, written into every line and curve of her body.

Her mate stepped before the court, stepping between the queens, between the one who would have saved his soul from the ruination the other had inflicted upon him.

Chains, heavy chains of his dark power wrapped around Maeve’s wrists, heavy enough that they pulled her to the ground, her knees connecting on the unforgiving ice and mud of the field. She screamed, raging at him, murder in her eyes as she fought against the confines. Her own power stormed behind her, rising to strike him but a glittering, inky flame arose around Elide, stretching out, enveloping the darkness of the queen. 

_Let me in, let me in_ , chanted that voice again and she did so without another thought, knowing that this being would never hurt her and would be her salvation. The flame encompassed her and she rose off the ground, her arms spread to the sides as her head tipped back and she opened her mouth, the rage of someone so brutally abused for a decade ripping from her throat. 

Her hair floated around her, her pale skin glowing from the inside, so bright that her court and family nearly shielded their eyes. 

She tore her gaze from Lorcan to look at Aelin, seeing the rage and anger on her face as she sobbed, Fenrys’ hands holding her back as she fought against him, desperately reaching for Lorcan’s jacket, ripped and torn from the swipes he hadn’t been able to deflect. 

Elide couldn’t hear a thing as the pressure under her skin burst through and her flames attacked Maeve, squeezing around the rolling cloud of black. 

She flinched at its coldness and through the haze of power and destruction, looked at Rowan who was staring, unyielding, back at her, tears rolling down over the tattoo carved onto his face, cutting through the blood and gore on his tanned skin. Gratitude shone in his eyes and he nodded once, turning around and taking Aelin from Fenrys, her lips still parted in a scream as she fought against his grip and reached for Elide. 

But Elide was gone, only the Lady of Death remained, her body simply a vessel for the deity. 

The goddess hissed at the darkness it attacked, the black of the clouds nothing like Lorcan’s own magic. 

No, this one was cold and even older than Lorcan, it was sharp and sounded like the screams of millions. 

Elide fought, struggling as she was suspended in the air to wrestle back control, her patroness still raging at the dark queen. 

When she could feel the tips of her fingers and the wind on her face, she tipped her head back again, roaring to the gods that were no more. 

She could feel the ancient darkness and recoiled, expecting the warmth of Lorcan’s power, a merciful death, one that would cradle her to the Afterworld. 

The one she brushed against now was one that would rip beings apart until there was nothing left to be buried and mourned, it would shred souls, drown them deep below the vast oceans of hatred. 

There, she had just felt it. Something caressed her cheek and her eyes fluttered open, landing on her mate who stood before her, Anneith’s flame taking him inside the cocoon around her heir. 

_I will find you, always._

She, Elide, answered him as she felt Anneith rejoice in the presence of her own mate, Death himself. 

_Together, we’ll go together_.

His body rose until he was suspended with her, his arms spreading out but he kept his eyes on hers and she saw when the whites disappeared and the warm obsidian overtaking them as he surrendered himself partially to his god, summoning the last dregs of his magic. 

Together, Anneith’s flame and Hellas’ storm of death wound around each other, swirling faster and faster until the cold black of Maeve was obliterated, her screams loud and tortured as Death and his consort ripped into her and she was clinging to life. 

Elide finally managed to wrap her hand around the chain leading her to Anneith and yanked it back, tugging until she was back in her body, still in midair and she dug down into her, finding that one kernel of magic that was all hers, her blood running blue as it dripped from her nose, splashing onto the fallen bodies below her. 

She ripped it free, a wordless cry tearing from her lips and she felt the blast burning around her but not claiming her just yet, taking the dark queen away, Lorcan giving his body and soul to the god residing in him. 

Elide managed to look once more at Aelin who had not stopped bucking, thrashing against Rowan behind the golden shield of Gavriel. 

The Fae males restraining her looked behind and above her, saluting their commander as Elide wiped the plain of life, men and women and witches and Fae alike slaughtered. 

She tipped her head back one last time and rejoiced, her lips spreading into that cunning smile once more before a white light exploded, her body obliterated. 

She did not know what she would find in the next world and when she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was the savagely proud smile of her love, a quiet joy shining in the dark of his irises. 

He extended his hand to her and she took it, threading their fingers as they stepped forward, the masses of forgotten souls parting and bowing for them. 

Her feet stopped touching the ground and she looked down, seeing that she was floating on a cloud of black but this one was warm and soft, gentle as it guided them to the dias, carved onyx of skulls. 

Lorcan led her to the single throne, glittering, that black flame of hers alighting along the top and the armrests. 

She flashed him a vicious grin, smiling wider when he returned her grin, his eyes sparkling with something akin to happiness. 

And so Elide Lochan, Death incarnate, child of Terrasen and the Wastes, claimed her birthright.

**Author's Note:**

> im also on tumblr @nalgenewhore! (i post there more regularly)


End file.
